


Remain

by lady_with_cats



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 spoilers only. Additional warning for canonical character deaths. Song 'Remain' by Tyrone Wells.

[Originally posted to LJ](http://lady-with-cats.livejournal.com/24539.html).

 


End file.
